Digno rival
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Porque solo existía alguien que era capaz de despertar y enfrentarse a aquella anhelante oscuridad que se agitaba en su ser. D18.


**La inspiración repentinamente me dio antojos de algo de la oscuridad de Dino, y quién soy yo para ir en contra de nuestra Señora Inspiración.**

 **Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen.**

El metálico aroma de la sangre. La visión de los cadáveres de sus enemigos caídos. Un último crujiente de huesos producto de unas tonfas estrellándose contra un rostro enemigo. Todo esto era algo que agitaba, encendía la sangre y despertaba aquella veta oscura oculta tras afables y radiantes sonrisas del Décimo Cavallone, quien pugnaba, surgiendo victorioso e imperturbable en medio de ese caos de sangre y muerte la cual formaba parte de aquella parte de esa pútrida existencia en la que sin importar qué habría de sobrevivir.

Sin embargo había una sola cosa tan nimia, tan absurda, ante la cual no podía mostrarse imperturbable: ante la imagen del Guardián de la Nube de pie ante él con el cabello salvajemente desaliñado producto de la reciente lucha, junto con la yukata color púrpura que le cubría ahora desgarrada, la cual mostraba cardenales y hematomas que le cubrían desde el pecho en donde resaltaban dos pezones de tono rojizo hasta el torso del japonés, ante la pierna izquierda expuesta por la yukata desgarrada la cual mostraba desde el inicio de aquel pálido y bien torneado muslo hasta exponer por completo aquella torneada pierna. Pero por sobre todo lo que afectaba a Dino, lo que agitaba su ser en esos instantes era la tela desgarrada en la parte posterior del Guardián la cual mostraba parte de un redondeado, firme y espléndido trasero que jamás imaginó en su existe alumno.

Aquello abrasaba su ser, encendido por la violencia de la sangre, y ahora, por la salvaje esencia que representaba Kyouya.

Finalmente tras contemplar con desdén al último caído Kyouya se giró dispuesto a largarse, con la furia y la sed de sangre depredadoras aún plasmadas en su rostro, siendo totalmente ajeno al hambre que ardía en la mirada avellaneda del italiano, el cual se deleitaba en contemplar cada una de las formas, cada uno de los pasos de aquel magnífico depredador.

El japonés subió al ascensor de aquel ahora destrozado edificio, siendo seguido por la sombra de un hambriento italiano. Sin embargo desagrado y molestia se mostraron en Kyouya al sentir a Dino apegarse a él de forma peligrosamente insinuante.

Kyouya se giró, enfrentándose con acerada mirada ante la intensidad de los ojos del italiano.

—¿Sabes, Kyouya? —ronroneó ignorando la tensión y clara molestia en el japonés, aunque preparado para cualquier posible ataque—. Nunca imaginé lo bien que te verías desaliñado, con una yukata desgarrada y manchado con la sangre de tus enemigos. Aunque creo que te verías mucho mejor sin ella. Después de todo lo que se muestra debajo de ella es digno de apreciación...

Un golpe de una tonfa dirigido a su rostro cortó sus palabras, mas el ataque fue repelido e inmovilizado por su látigo.

—Cavallone, voy a morderte hasta la muerte —advirtió una sentencia segura de muerte, ofendido y fúrico ante la osadía del italiano, quien simplemente sonrió disfrutando de la sensación de tener a un Kyouya en ese estado inmovilizado y cabreado contra sí.

—Kyouya, Kyouya —canturreó pareciendo paladear con lujuria aquel nombre—. ¿Realmente crees que puedes hacerlo?

»Puedes acabar con cientos de enemigos porque eres un peligroso depredador sediento de sangre. Sin embargo en la naturaleza incluso los depredadores saben que deben someterse ante depredadores más fuertes que ellos. Y yo, Kyouya, voy a lograrlo. Voy a follarte y regodearme en tu sed de sangre —finalizó esto último esbozando una sonrisa que distaba mucho de las afables sonrisas del Décimo Cavallone. Esta era una sonrisa oscura, un eco de la verdadera naturaleza de un jefe de la mafia, a la vez afianzaba aún más el agarre de su látigo en Kyouya, detallando con deleite la dolorosa presión con la cual el Guardián buscaba pugnar, hasta que finalmente Dino le liberó con brusquedad, estrellándole contra una de las paredes del ascensor al llegar a la planta baja.

Dino salió satisfecho del ascensor cuando abrió las puertas, preparado para un ataque que sin embargo sabía que en esos instantes nunca habría de llegar, sintiendo con intensidad aquel oscuro anhelo que solo un depredador como Kyouya podía despertar, y que solo un depredador como Kyouya habría de enfrentar como un digno rival.


End file.
